


show me how much you love me

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the members weren't used to seeing the two get like this often. they'd seen hakyeon and sanghyuk kiss twice, maybe three times. but in the busy hallway of their dorm one morning, sanghyuk had hakyeon pressed against the wall, for all to see, as they kissed the remaining morning sleepiness out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me how much you love me

the members weren't used to seeing the two get like this often. they'd seen hakyeon and sanghyuk kiss twice, maybe three times. but in the busy hallway of their dorm one morning, sanghyuk had hakyeon pressed against the wall, leg dangerously positioned between hakyeon's, but not pressing hard enough to cause any damage. 

sanghyuk surely hadn't had the urge to do this before. he _surely_ never fought an instinct to kiss hakyeon silly while he was checking himself out in the mirror during schedules. and hakyeon certainly never imagined his fingers curled into the collar of sanghyuk's shirt, holding him close, for a deep, smoldering kiss, and catch all the members off guard. they both wanted to show off each other. sanghyuk wanted to show, that hakyeon was the best person with a smile that couldn't even dream to be compared to turning on a phone with the brightness at it's maximum in the middle of the night. hakyeon wanted to show that sanghyuk was the most perfect boyfriend he could have ever asked for; better than the smell of fresh rain and better than warm sunlight on skin on a frigid winter day. it had been on both their minds recently, if the look they saw on each other's eyes, looking around as if to check if anyone was around, when everyone _was_ around, then tracing the shape of each other's lips with eyes alone meant anything. anything at all.

hakyeon and sanghyuk equally (arguably, hakyeon would say. hakyeon says he loves sanghyuk more.) want to do just that, but it's awkward in conversation. hakyeon isn't necessarily shy about these things, but he's fully aware that his boyfriend is, so he doesn't push too much. sanghyuk found shows of affection, hard, only in the first few months of their relationship, honestly, but acting on impulses would be too sudden, too overwhelming for hakyeon. or so sanghyuk thought.

sanghyuk rushed into the bathroom to grab a towel, placing it over his freshly lightened blonde hair. he pats off the excess water, that would otherwise drip onto his eyelashes and nose. hakyeon flashed him a smile as he stepped out from behind the steamy shower door, wrapped with a baby blue towel from the waist down. 

that smile isn't what set sanghyuk off, though. 

what _did_ make sanghyuk inhale, sharp, sudden, was hakyeon's hand, strong but tender, on his hip. sanghyuk tried his best not to make it heard. everyone was up and about, jaehwan padding into the bathroom next, taekwoon getting dressed looking more than half asleep, wonsik stumbling out of bed, and hongbin in the doorway of his room yelling into the space of the hallway "what's for breakfast?", with hopes someone would answer. 

sanghyuk tried his best not to make it heard, but that little laugh hakyeon laughed that only sanghyuk heard was already out in the open. sanghyuk's ears tinged red at the tips, and he turned around to face hakyeon, right there and then with an expression hakyeon wasn't quite sure how to register. he looked serious, and worried, and was blushing like hell at the same time. 

the next thing either of them remember, is the soft touch of lips. at first, that is. sanghyuk's hand naturally travel to hakyeon's hips, a few fingers on the olders skin and the rest on the rough towel. hakyeon's fingers find sanghyuk's hair as his own back presses flush against the nearest wall. sanghyuk's clothed chest presses against hakyeon's, and he makes a sound. a squeak but not exactly, a squeak mixed with a moan trapped in his throat as sanghyuk's scrapes his teeth over hakyeon's lower lip.

the members weren't used to seeing the two get like this often. they'd seen hakyeon and sanghyuk kiss twice, maybe three times. sanghyuk's moved his leg dangerously between hakyeon's, but there wasn't enough pressure to cause any damage. 

just enough for that tinge of pink to travel from sanghyuk's ears and cheeks, to hakyeon's.


End file.
